


Breaking the Pattern

by Desdasi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: Summer break is over and Harry is back at Hogwarts. Set at Hogwarts fifth yearSummaries are hard





	Breaking the Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short idea I had, feel free to be inspired by it, you who actually can write ;)

The day was like many days before. The golden trio was back at Hogwarts and classes had begun. This sunny day they had decided to study out in the courtyard when they were approached by Draco Malfoy and his goons.

The conversation was a old one, "saint Potter", this and "shut up Malfoy", that.

Harry felt so tired of this. He's had another bad summer with the Dursleys, missing Hogwarts, missing his friends, missing Draco. Huh? Harry furrowd his brow, he had missed the blond. Not just out of worry of him scheming something dark and evil, but missing his voice and the way he smiled. Well, not that he ever smiled at Harry, but the smile he sometimes shared with his friends at the Slytherin dining table or when his team trained at the quidditch pitch and.. "...are you even listening?" Harry was brought back to the matter at hand and blinked.

He really was tired of this, this endless circle of arguing with Draco, fighting Voldemort and worrying about living to his next birthday. He decided to break the pattern and grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes. Draco looked as if he was expecting a punch but Harry leaned in and said "If you don't want to, just tell me not to." Realization dawned on Draco's face and his eyes darted to Harry's lips before nodding. Seeing that the other boy gave his consent Harry pulled him closer still and pressed his lips against Draco's. He distantly heard gasps and murmurs from the students in the yard but all he could think of was Draco's lips and his hands on Harry's waist.

"Good for you but did you have to do it out here mate?" Ron said. "Hush! Let's leave them be" Hermione answered and began ushering the students away. "Nothing to se here, at least nothing that we didn't expect."


End file.
